Bandido de Corazones
by Patinokun
Summary: Una historia comica, y triste... Mac es enviado de intercambio a Japón, junto con Bloo, conoce a Boomer el cual... ademas de robarle el corazon...le robará otra cosa... Advertencia: Shota-Lemon! .
1. Capítulo 1

Bandido de corazones

Capítulo 1/4

Advertencia: esta historia contiene Yaoi. Esta historia es un crossover, ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados es de mi propiedad (no me demanden jajaja ¬¬U enserio…), la pareja que pongo aquí es la de Mac X Boomer, de Mansión Foster y Chicas súper poderosas respectivamente. Pero háganse un favor y no imaginen a los personajes como son en la serie, háganlo como si fueran chicos lindos, ó en anime, por que no me quiero ni imaginar como si fueran con los dibujos originales xD. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Comenzamos…

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE JAPÓN…

UN CHICO DE CABELLO OBSCURO, OJOS COLOR CAFÉ, UN PANTALÓN QUE LE QUEDABA MUY LARGO, Y SIEMPRE ACOMPAÑADO DE UNA EXTRAÑA CRIATURA, CAMINABA POR LAS TRANSITADAS CALLES DE JAPÓN, PASANDO POR ENTRE LA GENTE QUE SIEMPRE TIENE ALGO QUE HACER:

—Wooooooow esta ciudad es genial ¿no Bloo?

—Ehh… Si, claro, es genial tener que estar aguantando a toda esta gente pisoteándote, además todos son iguales, no se pueden distinguir, y los niños no dejan de mirarme y de tocarme la cabeza, eso me enferma, luego toman fotos… bueno eso no me molesta, se que soy irresistible ((^o^))Y

—Si, Bloo, claro te adoran 9.9

—Eso es sarcasmo Mac?

—Noooo, como crees…

—Mmmm… bueno más te vale por que este viajecito de última hora no me agradó mucho.

—Pero ya te dije que no es un viaje que yo haya querido hacer, recuerda que es un proyecto de intercambio, yo vine aquí, a la sofisticada cuidad de Tokio en Japón, y otro niño de aquí se fue por un tiempo a mi casa, espero que no le pase nada con mi hermano, es capaz de todo.

—Ah, por eso ya ni te preocupes, que el karateka se las arregle solo.

—Que cruel eres Bloo ¬¬

—Mira, mira Mac, nos engañaron!, nos han enviado a Francia! Ahí está la torre Eiffel! Sólo que la pintaron de rojo, pero no saben que a mi no me engañan jeje

—Ehh… Bloo, esa es la Torre de Tokio, es muy parecida, pero no es la torre Eiffel.

—Eso te quieren hacer creer Mac, no seas tan ingenuo.

—Ayy Bloo…

SIGUIERON CAMINANDO POR LAS ESPECTACULARES CALLES QUE EN CADA ESQUINA MOSTRABAN APARATOS SORPRENDENTES, ROBOTS INCREÍBLES, Y MUCHOS MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS DISFRAZADOS DE SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS.

—Mira Bloo, esos muchachos están haciendo cosplay! Ya viste ese, está disfrazado de Naruto!, tómame una foto con el!... Bloo?

A LO LEJOS SE ENCONTRABA SU AZULADO AMIGO SALUDANDO COMO A UNA ESTRELLA DE HOLLYWOOD A SUPERSONAJE FAVORITO.

—Uhhh… Eres el mejor de todos, soy tu gran admirador!

—Bloo… o_ó por que me dejas hablando sólo?

—Que no ves Mac es un Pocky!, es sumamente necesario que me tomes una foto con él.

—Pero Bloo, los pockys son golosinas japonesas, él solo es un señor disfrazado haciendo propaganda.

—Tú que vas a saber Mac!, El señor Pocky es mi personaje favorito de todo Japón.

—Bueno, como digas, pero recuerda que no nos podemos quedar a perder el tiempo en cualquier parte, le dije a la familia con la que nos hospedamos que saldríamos a echar un vistazo, y ellos nos dieron esta lista de lugares para visitar; sólo nos faltan 2 lugares por visitar para luego regresar a casa.

—Bueno Mac, a donde nos falta ir? -_-U

—Mmm… pues según esto a las aguas termales Hinata y luego a la Torre de Tokio, la que acabamos de pasar.

—Pues entonces regresemos a la torre y luego vamos al las aguas termales, así será la última y nos podremos des-estresar con un tibio baño al aire libre.

—Pues no es mala idea, hace mucho que no decías algo coherente

—Oye!, bueno ya vámonos ¿no?

—Hi! ^_^

—Y por favor deja de hablar palabras en japonés, eso me desespera.

—Te desespera por que no las entiendes…. BAKA! xD

—Si, claro lo que tú digas. O.ó

DE CAMINO REGRESO A LA TORRE NUESTROS PERSONAJES SE VOLVIERON A TOPAR CON EL SEÑOR POCKY Y CON EL CHICO NARUTO, LUEGO DE QUE BLOO DEJARA AL SEÑOR POCKY EN PAZ SIGUIERON SU CAMINO A LA TORRE DE TOKIO…

EN LA TORRE:

—Que aburrido!

—Silencio Bloo, por enésima vez, ya casi llegamos.

— Es que este elevador parece que nunca se va a detener!

—Por favor, espera un poco más y te compro un poco de comida al llegar.

—Bueno, pero que no tenga nada de arroz.

—Mmm… OK como digas, pero cállate.

*Ding*

—Wiiiii por fin llegamos a lo más alto de la torre!

—Siii, por fin, estamos en la cima de la Torre de Tokio

—Oye Mac…

—Dime Bloo, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que creí ver a un muchacho con alas blancas, como de ángel, y con el cabello largo y de color plateado…parado en una de las vigas te la torre, allá afuera… O-O!

—Estás loco Bloo, no existen los ángeles!, y no creo que haya sido un cosplayer, por que está prohibido estar en esa parte de la torre, además no hay forma de llegar.

—Pero, pero, yo lo vi.

—Te digo que no hay nada de eso, tal vez la altura te está afectando.

—No, como crees? _

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos… sino no alcanzaremos a llegar a las aguas termales del famoso Hinata Inn.

—Ok, lo que digas, pero yo vi a un Ángel…

—Claro Bloo… un ángel

—Oye!,

—Qué pasa Bloo? O_O!

—Y lo que me ibas a comprar? ¬ _¬

—Ayy… pensé que era algo de verdad importante!

—Crees que mi salud no es importante? (*_*)

—Ahh… lo que digas Bloo, que quieres de comer?

—Pues… UNOS POCKYS! xD

—… OK ¬¬

UNA CAJA DE POCKYS DESPUÉS…

NUESTROS PERSONAJES SE ENCONTRABAN SUBIENDO LAS LARGAS ESCALERAS QUE LLEVABAN A LAS INSTALACIONES DEL FAMOSÍSIMO HOTEL "HINATA INN" EL CUAL SE HABIA VUELTO FAMOSO POR HABER APARECIDO EN UNA FAMOSA SERIE DE TELEVISIÓN (cualquier parecido con la realidad anime… si es una coincidencia xD).

—Ufff…uff… ya me cansé Mac… ya no aguanto -_-u

—Vamos Bloo, ya solo faltan unos 10 escalones, ya se puede ver el techo del hotel.

—Cárgame Mac

—No ¬_¬

EN LA ESTANCIA

—Wooow es enorme!

—Ay Mac, te emocionas por cualquier cosa… ((-_-)) que le vamos a hacer

—Silencio Bloo, vamos al recibidor para que nos digan el procedimiento para entrar a los baños

CAMINARON AL RECIBIDOR

*Ting, ting* SONARON LA CAMPANILLA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL RECIBIDOR

—Parece que no hay nadie

—Vuelve a tocar- dijo Bloo

—Ok

*Ting, ting*

—Lo siento! Ya vine… perdón por la tardanza -_-U

MAC SE QUEDÓ BOQUIABIERTO CON LO QUE VIO:

UN CHICO MÁS O MENOS DE SU EDAD HABIA LLEGADO AL RECIBIDOR, CON UN SHORT AZUL CON FRANJAS NEGRAS A LOS COSTADOS Y EL CABELLO RUBIO; PERO LO QUE MÁS LE LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN FUERON LOS HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR AZUL QUE EL CHICO LLEVABA ENTRE CERRADOS POR LA AGITACIÓN DE LLEGAR CORRIENDO.

—De nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza -_-U

—N…no te preocupes… o/o

—Mac… por qué estas rojo?- dijo Bloo cuando vio todo rojo a Mac

—Eh… pues… o/o

—De seguro fue el calor del lugar ¬ ¬ - dijo el rubio

—QUEEEEE? _ qué calor?

—Me refería al calor de las aguas termales, ¬¬, por qué?, que otra cosa pensó?

—Nada, nada, nada… _ - Mac estaba más rojo que un tomate en temporada

—Pobre Mac, bueno, queremos entrar a estos baños termales, dicen que son muy buenos.

—Claro que sí, estas aguas termales son muy famosas por ser relajantes n_n

—Ahh… enserio? °_°U

—Si, tú, cosita azul, puedes pasar por esa puerta, mientras déjame le dijo algo a … Mac, así te llamas no?, te puedo llamar por tu nombre? o_o?

—Cla… claro, puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

—Gracias, qué lindo eres n_n

—Eh… gracias, creo…

—De nada n_n

—Bueno, qué me querías decir…

—Boomer, me llamo Boomer, pero mis ama… amigos me dicen "Boom"

—Bueno, Boomer, que me querías decir?

—Te quería llevar al cuarto de cambio, por que no puedes entrar con esa ropa, te la tienes que quitar *¬*

—Etoo… Bueno, en donde está ese cuarto?

—Por aquí, sígueme por favor…

—Si -/-

CAMINARON UN POCO, LUEGO EL RUBIO ABRIÓ EL CUARTO, QUE EN LA PUERTA DECÍA: "CUARTO DE CAMBIO".

—Bueno, aquí me tengo que cambiar?

—Si, si no te importa.

—Ok… piensas quedarte aquí? o/o

—Depende, quieres que me quede a verte? ¬_¬

—Ehhh…. No, creo… no gracias, es que me da pena O/O

—Bueno, que lindo te ves sonrojado…

—Adiós… -/-

BOOMER SALIÓ DEL CUARTO DESPIDIENDOSE DE MAC CON UNA LIGERA PALMADA EN EL TRASERO.

MAC SE DIRIJIÓ A UNA PUERTA QUE DECÍA "BAÑO DE HOMBRES"

—Ahh… el agua está deliciosa, dónde estará Bloo?, bueno, no importa, ya lo veré al salir

*Splash*

—¿Quién está ahí? – Mac pensó inmediatamente en un gran hombre que trataría de aprovecharse de él por que no había nadie en el baño aparte de él.-

Autor: XD XD XD no se por que se me ocurrió eso de ultimo momento XD XD XD

—Hola…- dijo una voz detrás del oído del niño

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TToTT AYUDAAAAAAA!

—¿Qué te pasa Mac?, soy solo yo, Boomer, se nota que te gusta que te hablen en el oído. ¬_¬

—Claro que no!, por que haces eso!, casi me…

—Excito? ¬¬ - Dijo el rubio de una forma coqueta.

—Por favor sal de aquí!

—Lo siento, estoy en mi descanso y este es un lugar público n_nY

—Mmmm…. O/ó

—Vamos, dime la verdad Mac, no te gusto?, es rara la persona que no se siente atraída por mí.

—Emm… 9/9 no, como crees…

—Vamos Mac, no se te a quitado lo rojo desde que llegaste y me viste

—Pero, pero… es que el agua…caliente

—Jajaja, enserio te creíste eso? n_n sólo fue para que ese preservativo azul no sospechara y nos dejara en paz, sería incómodo hacerlo frente a él… ¿no? ¬¬

—¿A qué te refieres con "hacerlo"?

—Vamos no te hagas el que no sabe…-se acerca a él y coloca su mano en la entrepierna de Mac xD-

—u/u qu…que haces? De…ja de hacer eso por favor!

—Vamos, ¿no te gusta? No mientas

—Pues… -/-, es que… -la mano de Boomer comenzaba a rozar el miembro de Mac suavemente mientras el castaño mantenía los ojos cerrados ahogado en un profundo placer…

—Jeje… aquí viene lo bueno…-dijo Boomer en voz baja

—Que? o/o

BOOMER SE ACERCÓ AL CUELLO DE MAC PARA COMENZARLO A BESAR SUAVEMENTE HASTA DEJARLE UNA MARCA ROJA EN EL MISMO, MAC YA NO SOPORTABA TANTO PLACER, ESTO ERA ALGO NUEVO PARA ÉL, ESTABA SIENDO BESADO Y MASTURBADO POR UN CHICO, QUE PARA DESGRACIA DE ÉL LE ATRAÍA MUCHO, ERA HERMOSO Y NO PODIA RESISTIRSE A SUS ENCANTOS… A SU SUAVE PIEL n/n

—Ya! Es suficiente- gritó Mac, que no quería que esto terminara pero tenía miedo de que llegara demasiado lejos.

—jajaja, eres tan lindo cuando estás asustado n_n, pero no importa, continuaré…-Boomer alzó a Mac un poco para poderlo acercar más a su cuerpo.

—(Esta sensación en mi espalda… es su…o/óU )-pensó Mac inmediatamente.

—Te gusta? ¬ .¬- le susurró Boomer al oído

—Pues… la verdad… no… me desagrada… u/u

—Lo sabía, te ves tan lindo n_ó

—Gracias – dijo Mac amablemente

—Pero todavía no doy ni siquiera mi 50% muajajajajajaja xD

—Ehh? O_oU

BOOMER VOLVIÓ A LEVANTAR UN POCO A MAC, PERO ESTA VEZ FUE PARA ACERCARLO MUUUCHO MÁS DE LO NORMAL… SI, ES LO QUE PIENSAN… FINALMENTE BOOMER SE LO COLOCÓ SOBRE SU MIEMBRO PARA PENETRARLO, LO HIZO SUAVEMETE PARA NO LASTIMAR AL CASTAÑO Y QUE NO SE ARREPINTIERA.

—Ahhh…. Ahhh...- gemía Mac, al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo meneaba suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, gracias al calor de las aguas termales no había mucha fricción, lo cual hacía más placentera la primera vez de Mac.

*piii, piii, pii*

SONÓ EL RELOJ DE MAC, QUE HABÍA DEJADO CON SU ROPA EN AQUEL CUARTO QUE SE ENCONTRABA AL LADO.

—Dios!, ya es hora de regresar a casa! -!

—Que? Ya te tienes que ir? o. ú

—si, ya me tengo que ir…

—Está bien, no te puedo detener, pero prométeme que volverás a visitarme- dijo Boomer de un forma seductora.

—Claro, te lo prometo, volveré…

—El día que vuelvas te daré un trato VIP, recuérdalo…OK?

—OK -se acercó al rubio y armado de valor le robó un beso, y con esto su corazón…

-EN EL RECIBIDOR (otra vez)-

—Oye Mac, estás bien?, estas muuy feliz, más de lo normal. – dijo Bloo con una ceja arqueada.

—No, no es nada, pero me gustó mucho este lugar, es muy relajante, volvamos después, si?

—Ehh… Bueno… como digas…

—Oye Bloo.. te mentí- Le dijo Mac, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

—por qué dices eso Mac?, en qué cosa me mentiste?

—Te dije que no existían los ángeles, y yo acabo de estar con uno… era hermoso…

—Enserio?

—Si Bloo, si existen los ángeles…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

NDA: Woooooooow Por fin terminé el primer capítulo! Siiii xD, este fic me ha encantado, creo que se volverá mi favorito; por favor dejen REVIEWS, para ver si continuo o no(de todas formas continuare! xD) y para que me den su punto de vista, comentarios sobre cualquier detalle, y tal vez hasta darme algunas ideas para los próximos capítulos.

Se despide de ustedes Patiño kun! (^w^)Y

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

Bandido de corazones

CAP 2/4

Advertencia: esta historia contiene Yaoi. Esta historia es un crossover, como ya les dije en el cap 1 ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados es de mi propiedad (no me demanden jajaja ¬¬U…), la pareja que pongo aquí es la de Mac X Boomer, de Mansión Foster y Chicas súper poderosas (de los chicos que son contrapartes de las chicas, el azul) respectivamente. Pero háganse un favor y no imaginen a los personajes como son en la serie, háganlo como si fueran chicos lindos, ó en anime, por que no me quiero ni imaginar como si fueran con los dibujos originales xD. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Continuamos…

EN LA CASA DE ALGUNA FAMILIA JAPONESA…

NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA AÚN SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDO, A SU LADO SE ENCONTRABA SU AMIGO INSEPARABLE: BLOO; SU ABITACIÓN SE ENCONTRABA EN EL SEGUNDO PISO DE LA CASA, LE HABIAN DADO EL CUARTO DEL CHICO POR EL QUE HABIA SIDO INTERCAMBIADO; SU MADRE Y PADRE NO TENÍAN NADA DE ESPECIAL (no por lo menos en esta historia xD… ni en ninguna otra xD), EN ESTA FAMILIA PARA SUERTE DE MAC EL CHICO ERA HIJO ÚNICO, ASÍ QUE NO TENÍA QUE SOPORTAR A NINGÚN HERMANO ABUSÓN;

—Mac…, Mac…, ya levántate…Mac

—Mmmmmmmmm… pues que horas son?

—Son las… ehh… 6: 30 am

—Eeeeh!, por que no me despertaste antes? – Mac se levantó rápido del suelo el cual le dejó algo adolorida la espalda por que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir así; se había levantado con toda su pijama chueca, (la pijama estaba formada por un pequeño bóxer azul, y una camisa de esas blancas sin mangas) traía el brazo dentro de por donde se pasaba el cuello, y en el bóxer… se notaban unas cosas… que pues… eran muy notorias… o-o… una era que traía el bóxer un poco abajo… y el otro es que pues estaba algo… duro xD.

—Ehh… Mac…

—Que pasa Bloo? o_-

—Mac, por que tienes algo levantado dentro del bóxer?

—Ehh… que cosa?... – Mac volteó hacia abajo y vio ese gran detalle que había notado Bloo, con lo que su cara se tornó roja de nuevo, como el día de aquel viaje a las aguas termales.

—Mac… acaso estas… guardando un dulce y no me quieres compartir? o_ó*

Autor: xD, si en esta historia Bloo es totalmente tonto… mejor dicho estúpido, jajajaja, eso será algo que hará reír bastante a lo largo del fic n_nU

—Ehhh…. No, no es eso…

—Entonces que es? O_o dime dime

—No es nada,- Mac pensó: (No puedo decirle que estoy excitado por ese sueño que tuve… rápidamente empezaría a interrogarme y no quiero que me obligue a decir lo que soñé, por que… ahhh… eso si que fue genial… lástima que solo fue un sueño.)

—Ahh… bueno, la señora Takataka ya te hizo el desayuno, y el señor Takaburon, ya se fue al trabajo y se la llevó, estamos solos en la casa, y me dijeron que podíamos salir de nuevo a pasear después de la escuela.

—Bueno… me tengo que cambiar.

MAC SE CAMBIÓ Y SE PUSO EL UNIFORME, ESO PARA EL ERA MUY RARO POR QUE EN SU ANTERIOR ESUCELA N ERA NECESARIO USAR UN UNIFORME EN ESPECIAL. PUES VEAMOS… SU UNIFORME ERA ALGO ASÍ: UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE MANGA CORTA, CON EL LOGOTIPO DE LA ESCUELA "ERIOL", UN PEQUEÑO SHORT AZUL CON TIRANTES Y UN CINTO NEGRO, QUE EN LA EBILLA TAMBIÉN TRAIA EL ESCUDO DE LA ESCUELA (tal vez se hallan dado cuenta que tengo un gran problema con los pantaloncillos cortos xD)

EN LA ESCUELA, EN LA PUERTA DEL SALÓN…

—Ahh… hoy será un buen día!

MAC ABRIÓ LA PUERTA DEL SALÓN Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ALUMNOS YA ABIAN LLEGADO, ESTE ERA SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES EN LA ESCUELA NUEVA, PERO ÉL NO ESTABAMUY PREOCUPADO.

—Pasa por favor, tú debes ser Mac – Dijo la profesora, que tenía un hermoso cabello negro, pero tenia un aura misteriosa, parecía que fuera algo… como decirlo?... hiperactiva.

—Ahh… si, soy yo

—Vamos, ponte aquí frente al pizarrón y preséntate a tus compañeros.

—Bien, mi nombre es Mac, soy el estudiante de intercambio, que vino el lugar de su compañero, tengo 10 años y soy de EU, pero les tengo que decir la verdad, Japón es SUGOI, como dicen ustedes! n_n

—Que bueno que te gusta Japón, veamos… ¿Dónde te vamos a sentar?... siéntate en ese lugar, el que está solo (los asientos estaba en parejas).

—Está bien- (Que suerte la mía mi primer día y me tocó sentarme solo.

—Muy bien muchachos, más les vale tratar bien a su nuevo compañero, si no se las verás conmigo. ¿Ok?

—SIIII Yukari sensei! – gritaron todos los muchachos en coro

NOTA: La escuela a la que asiste Mac es para chicos, así que no esperen a ninguna chica que no sea una profesora en esta historia; y la profesora de Mac es la profesora de Azumanga Daioh. La profe neurótica! xD

—Bueno, pero todavía no terminamos con las presentaciones, ahora les presentaremos a otro compañero, pero el no viene de intercambio, el solo se cambió de escuela por que al parecer el su anterior escuela lo molestaban mucho, por eso les pido que sean amables con él.

—SIIIIII Yukari sensei! – de nuevo se escuchó el coro de alumnos al cual se unió Mac esta vez.

—Bien, pasa por favor!

MAC SE QUE DÓ HELADO CUANDO VIO PASAR A ESA PERSONA POR LA PUERTA, DE SU SALÓN…

—Bien preséntate con el salón por favor.

—Claro, mi nombre es Boomer Urashima, tengo 10 años y para los que no sepan, soy de padre estadounidense y de madre japonesa, yo vengo de la Academia "Duklyon", pero en esa escuela tenía muchos problemas con unos muchachos que no me dejaban en paz, siempre me molestaban; actualmente mi familia es dueña del hotel "Hinata Inn", para lo que se les ofrezca, estoy a sus ordenes, soy el actual administrador del hotel a causa de que mi familia salió a dar un viaje por el mundo pero ellos no me llevaron para no suspender mis estudios; espero llevarme de Maravilla con todos ustedes n_n – miró de forma insinuante al pequeño Mac.

—Bienvenido Boomer… ahh., enserio eres el administrador del famoso Hinata Inn?, espero que me hagas una oferta especial, tal vez te podría ayudar a pasar alguna materia que se te dificulte. ¬ ¬

—Muchas gracias profesora Yukari, no necesito ayuda con ninguna materia, pero no se preocupe hay muchas personas a las que les doy un muuuuy buen trato cuando van a las aguas termales. –Miró al ojiazul con una cara pícara nuevamente.

—Por qué a mi?, por qué a mi? –susurraba Mac con la cabeza agachada hacia la mesa.

PERO… ANTES DE QUE SE DIERA CUENTA Y AL LEVANTAR LA CABEZA OBSERVÓ JUNTO A SU ROSTRO LA CARA DEL RUBIO, QUE POR SUPUESTO NO HABIA OLVIDADO.

—O_O!

— n_n mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Boomer, y tú… Mac … acaso me has olvidado?, o necesitas otra sesión en las aguas termales. –dijo el rubio mientras tocaba la pierna de Mac con su mano debajo de la mesa.

—Aquí no!, por favor, aquí no… -/-

—Vamos… disfrútalo y llega a la er…

—Disculpen o_ó*

—O/O *glup*- Un tremendo escalofrió atravesó la columna de Mac, pensando en que la maestra la había mirado TO-DO.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien, pero por favor pongan atención a la clase, aunque sean nuevos no se las dejaré pasar la próxima vez ¿OK?

—O/O si.. Profesora, como usted diga.

—Claro profesora Yukari n_n9

—Está bien, continuemos la clase… o .o

—Fuuu… casi no la contamos… u_u

—Fue excitante no? ¬ .¬

—Que estas diciendo, imagínate que se hubieran dado cuenta de los que pasaba o/o

—No me importa, que el mundo se entere de nuestro amor

—CALLATE!, que nadie te escuche decir eso…

Y PASARON LAS DEMAS CLASES… MAC APENAS LOGRÓ SOPORTAR LAS INSINUANTES MIRADAS DE BOOMER DURANTE TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CLASES. HASTA QUE SE LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE SALIR…

—Ahh… fue un día duro… espero los demás no sean tan pesados.

MAC CAMINABA POR UNA CALLE CON EL ATARDECER EN SU CARA, NO HABIA NADIE MÁS EN TODA LA CALLE… Ó AL MENO ESO ERA LO QUE MAC PENSABA…

—o_O! – Un par de manos tomaron el cuerpo de Mac por fuerza y por la espalda, dejándolo sin defensa alguna.

—Me encantas…, y quiero probar de nuevo tu piel… aún recuerdo lo suave que es, pero se me está empezando a olvidar, déjame refrescar mi memoria…- con los brazos aún abrazando al chico lo llevó a un pequeño callejón que se encontraba a su derecha.

—Oye!, que piensa hacer! o/ó déjame déjame!

—Ya te había dicho que eres muy lindo cuando te asustas? *_*

—Vamos… no juegues, déjame ir, tengo prisa, además te dije que volvería al hotel para verte de nuevo – Mac empezó a sentir como una de las manos de Boomer recorría su pecho por debajo de la playera, hasta llegar a sus pezones… xD

—te gusta? n_n

—Ahh….-Mac había perdido todas las fuerzas cuando sintió esa mano jugando en su pecho- si, me gusta…

—Jaja, lo sabía, pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo sin tu cuerpo, sin tu calor…

—Pero…- Esta vez el chico empezaba a tambalearse, mientras el rubio bajaba lentamente su mano hasta llegar al short de Mac.

—Ah, ya extrañaba el acosar a alguien de esta manera- la mano del rubio comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Mac, luego a bajar su bragueta, y finalmente meter su suave mano en los bóxers del castaño.

—N…o…no de nuevo… por favor…- la mano de Boomer ya había tocado el miembro de Mac, y de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión en el hotel, Boomer comenzó a masturbas delicadamente a Mac, no sin antes darle la verdadera sorpresa del día al chico.

—Mac, voltea a verme

—o . man…de

BOOMER ACERCÓ RÁPIDAMENTE SU ROSTRO A MAC PARA DARLE UN DULCE BESO.

—o . y esoo… por que fue?

—Por aquella vez en el hotel; Mac…. A mi nadie me roba nada, mucho menos un beso.

—o ., ook…. Pero… por que no has dejado de masturbarme? – Mac ya había llegado a su límite y al no poder contenerse más… se corrió en la mano de Boomer xD

—Ahh… maldición, me ensucié…pero valió la pena ¬_¬

—u_u ahh… lo siento, es que ya no podía aguantar más… tu mano es tan suave… y rápida.

—El que debe pedir perón soy yo, mira nomás, te has corrido en el short también… y vaya que se nota o_o

—o/o no puedo llegar así a casa, que van a pensar de mí?

—No te preocupes- decía el rubio mientras se lamía los dedos para limpiarse la esencia del castaño.

—ehh… por qué haces eso?, me da asco… pero al mismo tiempo me da vergüenza… o/o

—Vamos, déjame probarte de otra manera… mmm eres delicioso… sabías?

—La verdad no me importa… pero …. Qué voy a hacer, vilmente se nota que me corrí en el short.

—Pues… tengo la solución a tus problemas Mac

—Cuál es?

—Ven a dormir al hotel conmigo n_n

—O/O Queeeee! xD

—Ven-a-dor-mir-con-migo n_n

—Ehhh… como quieres que te lo diga?... NO ¬¬*

—Por que no? n_n*

—Por que … mira lo que me haces aquí, en un callejón, imagínate lo que me harías en tu cuarto…

—Mmm… tienes razón, seria genial *¬* por eso no entiendo que no quieras ir u_u

—Cállate ¬¬u

—Vamos, no me digas que no te excita… ¬ . ¬

—Ehhh pues O/O

—Vamos… no te preocupes, seré amable contigo

—eh… ok, iré contigo al hotel u.u

EN EL HINATA INN, 8:00 PM

—Muuuuuy bien, este es mi cuarto, tal vez solo te vayas a quedar una noche, pero te diré donde se encuentra todo por si se te ofrece tomar algo

—Ehh? o_ó

—Esta puerta lleva directamente a mi baño personal, esta otra al baño al aire libre para hombres, mi lugar favorito por cierto xD, y esta, por último, será la cama donde dormiremos los dos, SOLOS, TOOODA la noche

—O/O *glup*

—Kawaii, eres tan lindo, desde que te conocí no habido ni un solo momento en el que no estuvieras sonrojado, y eso me encanta, n_n

—E… ense… enserio? o/o

—Si, eso me encanta

BOOMER, NO SOPORTÓ MAS LA PRESIÓN Y TOMÓ A MAC DE LOS BRAZOS PARA DESPUÉS LANZARLO DE REPENTE A LA CAMA… Y QUEDAR SOBRE ÉL.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, lo sabias…- dijo Mac mientras tenía el rostro de Boomer a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

—Qu…e…qué dijiste? o/o

—Qué pasa Boomer? Estas sonrojado? Por lo que te dije? o/o

—Nnno, claro que no, ahora déjame hacerte mío…

—Espera, dijiste que me tratarías amablemente… -/o

—Y no mentí, te dejaré dormir en la misma cama que yo n_n

—Que!

—Vamos, cálmate, deja tu cuerpo flojo, no te tenses…- Decía esto mientras su mano comenzaba a desfajar su pijama, para comenzar a recorrer su pecho con su mano… la cual Mac percibía tibia y suave…

LUEGO…

TODO SE VOLVIÓ OSCURO…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

NDA: Konnichiwaaaa!, como están queridos lectores?, yo muy emocionado por que por fin terminé el capítulo 2 de "Bandido de corazones", alguien se imagina que pasará en esa noche de amor juvenil?, uuuuy imagínense *¬*, xD gome nasai, es que el teclado se estaba llenando de baba, pero bueno, ya tengo la idea para seguir escribiendo, así que no se preocupen no tardaré mucho para terminar y subir el Cap 3.

—Ehh… por que casi no salí en este capítulo, la gente me ama! TT_TT

—Autor: Cállate Bloo, a ti nadie te ama… solo esos niños del centro, que se la pasan tocándote la cabeza, de ahí en adelante todos te odian ¬¬ - el autor mira a Bloo con ganas de sacarlo del fic

—o_oU ok, ok, no importa si no aparezco demasiado, pero no me dejes de poner TT_TT

—Bueno, te daré una oportunidad, pero deja de interrumpir a mi pareja, ya viste lo mucho que te odia Boomer?, sólo puede haber un personaje que sea el poseedor del color azul y poseedor de Mac , por supuesto, entiendes? ¬¬

—Pe…pero… no soy un preservativo! TT_TT

—Ahh… conforme a eso… no haré comentarios, no te quiero lastimar…

BUENO COMO VEN NO ME LLEVO MUY BIEN CON BLOO, POR LO QUE LO SACARÉ DE LA HISTORIA EN SU TOTALIDAD HASTA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE NO TENGAN ALGÚN INCONVENIENTE, EPRO ES QUE NO NCREO QUE TENGA EN SÍ NADA IMPORTANTE QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA.

xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3

Bandido de corazones

CAP 3/4

Advertencia: esta historia contiene Yaoi. Esta historia es un crossover, como ya les dije en el cap 1 y 2 ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados es de mi propiedad (no me demanden jajaja ¬¬U…), la pareja que pongo aquí es la de Mac X Boomer, de Mansión Foster y Chicas súper poderosas (de los chicos que son contrapartes de las chicas, el azul) respectivamente. Pero háganse un favor y no imaginen a los personajes como son en la serie, háganlo como si fueran chicos lindos, ó en anime, por que no me quiero ni imaginar como si fueran con los dibujos originales xD. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Continuamos…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

EN EL HINATA INN…

SE ESCUCHABA UNA VOZ SUAVE PERO MUY BAJA

—Despierta!...

—Ehh…?- *abriendo los ojos* o_-

—Que despiertes, ya es hora de ir a la escuela

—Que! O_o ya es tan tarde?

—Si Macy, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a clases, y no tardes, ya sabes que a la profesora Yukari no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-decía Boomer mientras se abotonaba la camisa de la escuela.

—Pero… que pasó? No recuerdo nada… _

—Enserio?, pues que lástima, fue genial 9 .9

—O_OU

—Vamos, ponte algo de ropa, no creo que quieras ir desnudo a la escuela, o si?, a mi me encantaría, nos ahorraríamos el tener que despojarte de ella n_n

—No digas eso…Ay!- Mac sintió un dolor al querer levantarse de la cama

—Que pasa mi niño?

—No…, no me puedo levantar, me duelen las piernas y… el trasero

—Ahh… eso es normal, es que ayer en realidad estaba exitado, te tenia a mi merced, por que estabas tan lindo inconsciente n_n

—Ehhh? A que te refieres?

—A que toda la noche estuvimos teniendo sexo, Dios, eres tan frágil… y tienes un lindo trasero n_n- Se agachó un poco a la altura de Mac, para tomarle del rostro y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.- perdóname, no pensé que te fuera a doler tanto, debo dejar de ser tan brusco

—o/o no te preocupes… ya se me pasará…pero…por qué tengo las muñecas rojas? También me duelen -o

—Ehh… AH!, ya nos tenemos que ir! corre yo te ayudo a cambiarte!

—No.… me da vergüenza ¬¬U

—Vamos!, no me digas que te da vergüenza que te ayude a cambiarte y no te dio vergüenza estar desnudo conmigo en la misma cama toda la noche! – Decía esto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse…

—Está bien, pero no te aproveches… otra vez TToTT

—Está bien, ya estás listo, que guapo te ves; ¿nos vamos ya?

—Si, claro, pero… - Mac alcanzó a observar debajo de la cama unas cuerdas y unos "juguetitos" lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse – (o/o Dios… pero que tanto me hizo?) –pensó Mac.

LUEGO DE 5 MINUTOS…

EN LA ESCUELA…

—Ay… mi trasero… u_u

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que se te pasará en un rato n_n – acariciaba su pierna debajo del pupitre.

—Vamos… hagas eso, en este momento no siento las piernas…

—Pues dejame darles calor… - humedeció dos de sus dedos para después llevarlos por la pierna de Mac hasta llegar a la entrepierna y luego moverlos un poco.

—Ahh…no…hagas eso… por favor… nos van a descubrir…

—Uy si, claro, como si la profesora estuviera muy atenta con lo que hacemos, está bien dormida en el escritorio, vamos, se mío una vez mas… (- .-)(o_o)u al oído

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*

—Ah… me salvó la campana… u_u

—Eso crees peke, pero adivina que clase sigue ¬¬

—Espera… no me digas que sigue…

EN LA CLASE DE NATACIÓN…

—O_O por qué a mi?

—Por que dios sabe que te amo y que no puedo resistir un momento sin ver tu suave vientre. -lo tocaba mientras se encontraban en los vestidores

—Aquí no!, alguien nos va a ver, y si nos descubren…

—Yo me encargaré por cualquier cosa que pase,-lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo, que solo estaba cubierto por el traje de baño de la escuela - no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, que dulce eres… o/o

—Pero por el momento no te preocupes, los vestidores están vacíos, todos ya se fueron a la piscina.

—Está bien, creo que no pasa nada si te doy un beso. *Kissu*

—Jaja, gracias cielo. *Kissu*

—Bueno Boomer, creo que sería mejor que vayamos a la piscina, o no nos tomarán asistencia, y los chicos pensarán que estábamos haciendo "cositas"

—Si quieres lo hacemos, para que sus pensamientos sean correctos ¬¬

—Muy gracioso, vámonos.

LUEGO DE QUE LOS CHICOS SE FUERON UN CHICO DE CABELLO CAFÉ OSCURO SALIÓ DE ENTRE LOS VESTIDORES…

—Já!, lo sabia, sabía que esos dos tenían algo más que una amistad común… y eso me da asco, tendré que encargarme de que no se vuelvan ni a tocar. o. ó Muajajajajajajajaja== RISA MALVADA xD

EN LA PISCINA DE LA ESCUELA…

*Spash*

—Wooa, ese clavado estuvo genial!

—Cierto, eres muy bueno Boomer

—Pero tu nestás más bueno ¬¬

—o/o no me referia a eso…

—Jajaja, lo sé, pero te ves lindo sonrojado n_n – se acercaba lentamente hacia Mac hasta acorralarlo en una esquina de la piscina.

—Que haces Boomer? o/o nos van a ver…

—Lo siento, es que me excitó ver a tantos chicos en traje de baño ¬¬

—Lástima – lo empujó para liberarse.

—Mmm… al parecer ya eres más fuerte, ya no te dejas dominar como cuando te conocí – rápidamente llevó su mano al miembro de Mac para tocarlo un poco – te gustá? A mí sí, se siente tan suave bajo el agua...

— -/o ya por favor… te dije que aquí no…

UNA SOMBRA LOS TAPÓ INESPERADAMENTE, Y ELLOS VOLTEARON HACIA ARRIBA PARA VER QUIEN LA CAUSABA…

—Dejen de hacer eso… me dan asco! o_ó

—Y tú quien eres? – dijo Boomer poniéndose frente a Mac para protegerlo

—Ascot! o.o

—Lo conoces Mac?

—Si, lo conozco, va en nuestro salón, se sienta como 2 lugares atrás de nosotros

—De hecho me siento exactamente detrás de ustedes… y no crean que no sé todo lo que hacen cuando la profesora se duerme ¬¬

— o/o - Mac

— -_- - Boomer

— o_óU que no piensan decir nada?

—Pues no se qué podría decir…

—Vamos, lo que quieres decir es que estoy en lo correcto y que ustedes dos…

—Sí, nos amamos… ¿y?

—Como que "¿y?" eso es inaceptable!, va en contra de las reglas!

—Pe…pero Ascot… tú…

—Cállate! No digas mi nombre mariquita! O_ó

— TToTT

—Oye! No le digas así a Mac… además si mal no recuerdo a mí me contaron un secreto tuyo… ¬¬

—Secreto?... mío?

—Sí, creo que era algo que hacías con la profesora Marina, la de esgrima. ¬¬

—O/O ehh… mientes… no pasa nada entre ella y yo…

—o .o viendolo desde ese punto explicaría por qué había días en que la profesora no nos daba clases y tú no venías a la escuela

—CALLENSE! .! salgan de la piscina y arreglemos esto como hombres! Ahora que no hay nadie de la clase en la piscina, así no me aré responsable por ningún daño

—Bien, cómo digas ¬ .¬

BOMMER SALIÓ DEL AGUA Y LUEGO DESDE LA ORILLA LE EXTENDIÓ LA MANO A MAC PARA QUE PUEDIERA SUBIR, PERO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE SACARLO DEL AGUA… ASCOT LE DIO UNA PATADA A BOOMER EN LA PIERNA Y ESTO HIZO QUE AMBOSA CALLERAN

—Por qué hiciste eso? o_ó

—Por que me dan asco las personas como tú!, no soporto que pueda existir el amor entre dos chicos, eso está mal!

—Pero no debiste de hacerlo Ascot o .ó

—Que no digas mi nombre maldito GAY! O_Ó

—Mmm… TToTT no me grites así!

—Ya Macy, no llores – lo tomaba de la barbilla con ambas manos – yo me encargaré de él

—Pero… es que… te meterás en problemas… y…

—No importa yo cumpliré mi promesa, y yo te dije que siempre te protegería, así que tú cumple la tuya y no te preocupes por mí… ¿ok?

—Bueno – se acercó lentamente hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- suerte Boomer!

—Gracias quédate aquí, y pase lo que pase, no vayas a entrar en la pelea

—OK o_ó

MAC SALIÓ DEL AGUA Y PERO ESTA VEZ MOSTRABA UNA MIRADA MUY DIFERENTE A LAS CARAS TRANQUILAS QUE SIMEPRE MOSTRABA…

—Comencemos güerito o_ó – Lanzó un golpe al hombro de Boomer el cuál lo pudo detener con su brazo.

—Bueno, que esperas paracomenzar? ¬¬

—Maldito! – se barrió en el suelo para tumbar a Boomer con una patada, pero este alcanzó a brincar.

—Bueno… si tu no piensas comenzar, yo lo haré – la momento de caer al suelo lanzó una patada hacia el cuello de Ascot mientras este se encontraba todavía en al suelo

—Ahh!- salió impulsado por la patada hasta casi caer al agua…- no me rendiré, no permitiré que esta amor se logre!

—Pero de qué hablas, en qué te molesta? Déjano en paz! – con la mano extendida Boomer golpeó el pecho de Ascot, sacándole el aire…

—Boomer! Cuidado!

POR LA ITENSIDAD DEL GOLPE DE BOOMER, ASCOT ESTABA CAYENDO POR LA FALTA DE AIRE, PERO ESO NO ERA LO QUE LE PREOCUPABA A MAC, LO QUE EN VERDAD LE PREOCUPABA ERA QUE ASCOT HIBA A CAER DIRECTAMENTE EN LA ORILLA DE LA PISCINA, LO CUÁL LO PODRÍA MATAR…

—Ya voy! – Boomer se lanzó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Mac, y alcanzó a tomarlo entre sus brazos, cayendo al agua para evitar el golpe.

—Vamos Boomer!, sácalo del agua, mo se vaya a ahogar!

—Si

MAC Y BOOMER SACARON DEL AGUA A ASCOT Y LO ACOSTARON EN EL SUELO…

—Mac!, no está respirando!, tal vez tomó agua cuando caímos a la piscina!

—Tenemos que darle primero auxilios!

DE REPENTE UNA VOZ SE ESCUCHÓ VENIR, MIENTRAS GRITABA…:

—Ascooooot!

SE ACERCABA CORRIENDO UN CHICO PELIRROJO, CON EL UNIFORME DE NATACIÓN…

—Vi todo lo que pasó, yo le daré primeros auxilios…

—Y este quién es Mac?

—No sé su nombre, pero ya he visto su cara, va en nuestro salón

—Ah… llevamos el mismo tiempo en esta escuela y tú te sabes más nombres y caras que yo

—Es que yo pongo sí atención…

—Yo también pongo atención… a ti

—Ya cállate este no es el momento.

EL CHICO PELIROJO SE CERCÓ AL ROSTRO DE ASCOT Y COMENZÓ A DARLE RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA…, EN UN MOMENTO ASCOT VOLVIÓ EN SÍ…

—Ahh… qué pasa? – Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara del pelirrojo alejándose de sus labios

—Que bueno que estás bien… u. u

—o/o Da…Daisuke… tu, tu… me besaste?

—Eh… sí pero no o hice a propósito, es que estabas inconsciente y te faltaba aire, además… yo te quiero mucho, y no se que hubiera pasado si te pierdo…

—Tú… me quieres? A mí?

—Si, eres muy lindo y siempre me has gustado, pero nunca me habia atrevido a hablarte, por eso sólo te miraba desde lejos…

—Es que…

—Pero, hasta hace un momento no habia conocido esta parte de ti, no sabía que estuvieras tan en contra de este tipo de amores… por eso… yo… ya no me importa!, yo te quiero y si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo no me importa, yo te amo, te amo, te amo!

—Yo… - decía Ascot mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla…- Yo… también te quería…

—Que? o .o

—Pero… cuando supe que esto no se podría, me dije a mi mismo que aunque doliera, tendría que dejar de amar a los chicos… sabía que eso no era bien aceptado por la gente… por eso comenzé a tener aventuras con la profesora Marina… y me resigné a dejar a un lado a los chicos… y seguirme engañando mientras trataría de destrozar cualquier relación de chicos…" si yo no puedo ser felíz con otro chico… yo me encargaré de que ninguna otra pareja sea feliz" eso me dije… y desde entonces me he estado engañando a mí mismo… mientras lloro de tristeza por mi amor pohibido…

—Ascot…- Dijo Daisuke mientras se acercaba a la cara de Ascot – Yo te amo… y no me importa lo que diga la gente de nosotros… por favor… quiereme y deja de engañarte!

—Dai…

DAISUKE TOMÓ A ASCOT DE LOS BRAZOS Y SE ABALANZÓ SOBRE ÉL PARA DARLE UN GRAN BESO EN LA BOCA… LUEGO SOLTÓ SUS BRAZOS Y TOMÓ SU ROSTRO, CUANDO ASCOT DIJO…

—Está bien… te quiero… no, espera, no te quiero… te AMO! n_n

—Ascot! n_n – dijo Daisuke mientras se lanzaba sobre Ascot.

MIENTRAS DAISUKE SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE ASCOT, LO ABRAZABA Y LE DABA TANTOS BESOS COMO PODÍA

—Te amo! gritaron ambos con felicidad…

—Bueno… que final tan feliz… no es verdad Mac? – Decía Boomer, mientras tomaba a Mac de la cintura… - Yo también te amo – Le dio u suave beso en los labios.

—Pero yo te amo más!

—Bueno… creo que ya es tiempo de irnos chicos… ya es de noche – Dijo Boomer a todos

—Ya es tan tarde?, vaya que se pasó el tiempo rápidamente… - Dijo Mac

—Si, es que esta era la última clase… por eso nadie vino a molestar, todos se fueron a sus casas – Dijo Daisuke mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de Ascot…

—Si, creo que ya es hora de que todos hagamos lo mismo… - dijo Ascot con un notable tono rojo en sus mejillas. o/o

—Por cierto – le dijo Daisuke al oído – te gustaría ir a dormir a mi casa?

—Eh… no creo… tengo cosas que hacer o/o

—Vamos Ascot… no mientas, sentí tu excitación… tu sabes… tu. 6.6 = ojitos

—Bueno… iré contigo, peor no creo que podamos dormir…¬_¬

—Mejor aún… nos desvelaremos toda la noche…

—Claro – Le dio u beso a su nuevo chico – vámonos lindo

—Sip n_n

—Bueno, nos vemos chicos. – Se despedía Boomer mientras se alejaba de la escuela en compañía de Mac.

—Ya es tarde… me regañara el señor Takaburon… que haré? U_u

—Ven de nuevo a mi casa – Lo tomó de la cintura mientras caminaban – sólo le tienes que hablar y decirle que tienes que quedarte de nuevo para hacer un trbajo en equipo.

—Bueno… una pequeña mentira no afectará en nada… u .u

—Te noto algo triste… te pasa algo?

—Eh… nada, no pasa nada n_n

—Bueno, ahí viene el camión que nos llevará al "Hinata Inn", SUBEN!

DE NUEVO EN EL "HINATA INN"…

—Buenas noches Boomer…

—¿Cómo que buenas noches? Aquí ninguna noche se desperdicia durmiendo ¬¬

—Qué? o/o

— Verás – Se dio un giro para quedar encima de Mac – Te enseñaré lo que viste debajo de la cama esta mañana *¬*

—A qué te refieres? O/O yo no vi nada… nada

—Claro que viste – Soltó las muñecas de Mac, para meter su mano bajo la cama y sacar las cuerdas que el chico habia visto por la mañana.

—No, espera… esto es muy extraño… o/o

DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO BOOMER YA TENÍA AMARRADO A MAC DE LAS MUÑECAS A LA CABEZERA DE LA CAMA DESNUDO…

—Vamos a divertirnos ambos esta vez, ayer te desmayaste por el cansancio del callejón, pero ahora lo disfrutarás TODO ¬¬

—Como te diviertes mientras me tienes amarrado?

—Mira… - Esta vez se levantó de la cama para quitarse lo único que le quedaba encima, el pantalón, luego se dirigió a unos cajones para sacar una pequeña botella – esto es lubricante

—Lubri…cante? o/o eso se pone en las puertas para que no rechinen ¿no?

—xD no es ese tipo de lubricante, verás…- Abrió un poco la botella y se untó algo del líquido en dos dedos.

—Que piensas hacer con eso?

—Jajaja – se acercó a Mac y abrió sus piernas para dejar descubierta su entrada y untar con sus dedos el tibio líquido – te gusta?

—Ahh… - Se escuchó el suave gemido del castaño – Si, me gusta, pero… para qué es?

— ¬¬ Bien… parece que todavía no comprendes niño… - se subió a la cama y quedó hincado frente a Mac – este lubricante sirve para que no te duela el trasero cuando te penetre, comprendes? ¬¬

— o/o si, com…prendo…

—Bien… entonces dejémonos de palabras y tengamos una noche de placer… - Sosteniéndose en las piernas del castaño, Boomer comenzó a acercar su miembro a su entrada para comenzar a penetrarlo.

—Ahh…genial…que suave… es tan genial… - decía Mac mientras seguía gimiendo

—Por cierto, este lubricante que compré tiene sabor a chocolate, te mostraré – separó su miembro de Mac, para luego agachar su cabeza a la altura de la entrada del mismo y comenzar a probar el lubricante con su lengua.

—Quién te enseñó todas estas cosas Boomer?

—Ehh… internet… ahora calla y disfruta este beso – regresó a la entrada del chico para darle un beso y seguir probando el dulce líquido

—Me puedes decír a qué sabe? Ah… ah… por favor… - Mac aún no paraba de gemir, estaba en la noche más activa de su vida.

—Ya te dije que a chocolate… pero me gustas más al natural.

—Ah… Gracias… o/o

LUEGO DE UN RATO BOOMER SE VOLVIÓ A ACERCAR AL CAJÓN PARA BUSCAR OTRO DE SUS "JUGUETITOS"…

—Lo encontré n_n, esto te va a encantar Mac, es una sensación totalmente nueva… este es un Vibrador

—O/O

—Jeje – se subió de nuevo a la cama a la altura de Mac, para comenzar a introducir el juguete… - déjame decirte que éste vibrador en especial es el que yo utilizo, y siempre me complace – luego de introducirlo lo encendió ya dentro de Mac quién rápidamente dejó salir un gemido de profundo placer –

—Me… gusta… Ah!, pero … no es como el tuyo… este no llega a "ese" lugar que tanto placer me da, por favor, continua tú… Ah!

—Espera sólo déjame ver como se mueve dentro de ti – giró un pequeño boón que se encontraba en el vibrador y éste inmediatamente comensó a menearse de un lado a otro.

—Aaaahh… duele…duele!, por favor ya detente! .ó

—Está bien – retiró el juguetito de Mac, y luego este suspiró de placer…

—Gracias ….

—De nada mi niño n_n ahora, cumpliendo tus deseos yo entraré en tí

Y LA NOCHE CONTINUÓ, FUE UNA NOCHE EXCEPCIONAL PARA MAC QUIÉN NUNCA HABIA EXPERIMENTADO ESE TIPO DE ENCUENTRO…

Y PUES… CLARO QUE LE GUSTÓ.

LUEGO DE ACOMODARSE BIEN EN LA CAMA COMENZARON A PLATICAR UN POCO…:

—Boomer…

—Que pasa Macy? o. o

—Ehh…tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime lo que sea – Boomer se movió un poco de tal forma para quedar recostado sobre el vientre desnudo de Mac.

—Es que…

—Vamos, dime, qué puede ser tan malo?, no crees que todo lo que nos ha pasado a sido perfecto?

—Exacto, ése es el problema…

—Por qué es el problema?

UN GRAN SILENCIO SE APODERÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN…

—Boomer…

—Dime… por favor dime!

—Tengo que… regresar a Estados Unidos pasado mañana…

—Queeeeeeé?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

NDA: Noooooooo, por qué! Si mis queridos lectores… como podrán darse cuenta, el final del "Bandido de corazones" se acerca, y pues… es algo inevitable…, este capítulo no se centró en su totalidad a los personajes principales, pero es que le queria meter algo de "drama", espero les haya agradado, por que a mí me encantó la pareja de Ascot x Daisuke, por el momento termino este capitulo, el penúltimo de la serie… TToTT, por que todo tiene u Principio y un fin… bye bye mis queridos lectores… hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Bandido de corazones

CAP 4/4

Advertencia: esta historia contiene Yaoi. Esta historia es un crossover, como ya les dije en el cap 1, 2 y 3; ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados es de mi propiedad (no me demanden jajaja ¬¬U…), la pareja que pongo aquí es la de Mac X Boomer, de Mansión Foster y Chicas súper poderosas (de los chicos que son contrapartes de las chicas, el azul) respectivamente. Pero háganse un favor y no imaginen a los personajes como son en la serie, háganlo como si fueran chicos lindos, ó en anime, por que no me quiero ni imaginar como si fueran con los dibujos originales xD. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Continuamos…

—Queeeeee! O_Ó cómo que vas a regresar a Estados Unidos!

—Si, tengo que regresar allá, por que el tiempo de mi estancia aquí por el intercambio a terminado – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Mac.

—Vamos… no llores, por favor, debe…haber algo…que se pueda hacer – Se levantó del pecho de Mac, y lo colocó en el suyo para consolarlo.

—Pero… no, no puedo hacer nada, y tú tampoco! – Mac comenzó a llorar más fuerte, se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de Boomer.

—Espera!, a donde crees que vas?

—… - Mac volteó a ver a Boomer, y éste dejó de hablar, mientras Mac no podía parar de llorar, con una cara de profunda tristeza Mac comenzó a moverse.

MAC SALIÓ DE LA CAMA, TOMÓ SU ROPA Y SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN.

BOOMER SE QUEDÓ VIENDO POR UN MOMENTO LO QUE PASABA, PENSANDO QUE NO SE IRÍA Y REGRESARÍA…PERO ESO NO PASÓ, MAC SE HABIA HIDO Y ÉL NO HABIA HECHO NADA, PERO ESTO NO SE PODIA QUEDAR ASÍ, POR LO QUE AL IGUAL QUE MAC TOMÓ SU ROPA Y SALIÓ EN BUSCA DEL CASTAÑO…

—Maldición!, a dónde se habrá ido ese niño? ¬¬ son las 3 de la mañana y ya le di toda la vuelta al área – Volteaba a ver todos los alrededores para buscarlo.

BOOMER COMENZÓ A BUSCAR POR TODOS LOS LUGARES DONDE FRECUANTABAN CAMINAR DURANTE SUS CITAS…PERO NADA, NO HABIA NI EL MÁS MÍNIMO RASTRO DE MAC, POR LO QUE ALDO DECEPCIONADO, BOOMER DECIDIÓ REGRESAR AL HINATA INN.

—No puede ser!, por que te fuiste! – gritaba Boomer mientras entraba al hotel, que se encontraba vacío por lo que nadie le reprochó el grito, luego de eso con todo su odio azotó la puerta quebrando un vidrio del vitral que la adornaba.

BOOMER SE DEJÓ CAER AL SUELO, ERA INEVITABLE, COMENZÓ A LLORAR, PERO NO LE IMPORTÓ QUE LOS CRISTALES LE LASTIMARAN LAS PIERNAS, ESO NO LE IMPORTABA, SU CORAZÓN SUFRÍA COMO NUNCA, BOOMER JAMÁS HABIA EXPERIMENTADO ESTE TIPO DE DOLOR Y SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA DEJARLO ASÍ, POR LO QUE SE LEVANTÓ Y VOLVIÓ A SALIR DEL HOTEL, PERO HAORA MÁS PREPARADO, TOMÓ SU CELULAR, UNA LINTERNA, Y TOMÓ UN CAFÉ PARA MANTENERSE DESPIERTO DURANTE LA BUSQUEDA, PARA TERMINAR ABRIÓ EL CAJÓN DE SU CUARTO Y TOMÓ ALGO QUE LUEGO GUARDÓ EN SU BOLSILLO…Y LUEGO SE FUE…

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD…

—*snif* Qué voy a hacer, ya me perdí, fue estúpido salir corriendo sin saber a donde me dirigía, yo ni siquiera conozco la dirección de donde me hospedo. – Mac caminaba con la cabeza agachada, con leves miradas a los lados para ver algo, algo que le ayudara, en lo que sea.

—Oye niño… - Se escuchó una voz, por lo que sonaba era de alguien mayor, un señor de seguro.

—Ma…mande – levantó la mirada Mac para buscar al dueño de esa voz que lo llamaba, - es a mi?

—Claro chiquito, te hablo a ti, ven por favor…- decía el hombre que se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, mientras le hacia movimientos con su mano en señal de que se acercara.

—Qué quiere? – decía Mac con una voz entrecortada mientras miraba aquel callejón oscuro.

—Parece que estás perdido ¿no? – decía el hombre sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

—Si, estoy perdido... – decía Mac con un tono de desconfianza en su voz.

—Yo tengo un mapa, te podría servir ¿no crees?

—Enserio tiene un mapa? – Mac se dejó llevar por la sorpresa y corrió hacia el callejón, quedando así frente al hombre, a este no se le podía distinguir muy bien el rostro por lo oscuro que era.

—Claro que tengo uno, y por lo que veo te interesa ¿no?

—Si, me interesa – Mac extendió su mano hacia el mapa para tomarlo pero en ese momento el hombre lo alejó rápidamente.

—Pero qué crees que haces? Crees que te lo voy a dar nomás así?

—Pu…pues sí, pensé que me lo daría para ayudarme – Decía Mac decepcionado.

—Lamento decepcionarse, pero te va a costar algo.

—Pero… yo no traigo dinero, salí tan rápido del hotel que ni siquiera tomé mi billetera, ahí lo tenía todo. – decía triste con la mirada al suelo.

—No te preocupes – dijo el hombre – me puedes pagar de otra forma – éste tomó la barbilla de Mac con su mano y le levantó la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se lo voy a pagar? – miraba Mac fijamente a los ojos del desconocido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco.

—Pues… me puedes pagar… - el hombre bajaba su mano hacia la entrepierna de Mac- ...con tu cuerpo…

—EH? Cómo?, con mi … cuerpo?

—Si, vamos, sabes que necesitas ese mapa…

—P-pero...(demonios, lo necesito!-pensó Mac) – Mac comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón

—Je, je, así me gusta, eres un buen niño… - El hombre se agachaba para quedar a la altura del miembro de Mac.

MAC ESTABA A PUNTO DE DAR SU CUERPO POR UN MAPA EN UN CALLEJÓN OBSCURO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE EN EL GRAN CENTRO DE TOKIO, CUANDO SE ESCUCHÓ UN GRITO QUE VENIA DESDE LA ENTRADA DEL CALLEJÓN…

—No te atrevas a tocarlo!

—Ehh? quien eres tú? Esto no te incumbe, déjanos sólos y vete!

—Cállese maldito pervertido pedófilo! –gritó con ira Boomer

—Boomer… -murmuró Mac

—Lo conoces a caso? – dijo el hombre

—S…si, lo conozco, el… el es… mi no…vio…

—Mac … – Boomer se quedó viendo fijamente a Mac con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Ya me hartaron!, yo no me voy de aquí sin haber probado tu dulce cuerpo! – el hombre le bajó el pantalón a Mac, estaba a punto de lamer su miembro cuando…

*Baaaaang!*

EL HOMBRE CALLÓ AL SUELO DE LLENO, SIN SIQUIERA HABER LLEGADO A MAC…, ESTABA MUERTO, BOOMER HABÍA DISPARADO CONTRA EL HOMBRE PARA DETENERLO…

—Boomer…tú, lo… - Decía Mac con la voz entrecortada y los ojos como platos.

—Lo maté, si, yo lo maté por que no podria permitir que nadie te aparte de mí, por eso te digo que no te preocupes, afrontaremos juntos lo que pase, pero por favor, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado de esa manera. –decía Boomer mientras se acercaba a Mac.

—Gracias Boomer, gracias por salvarme, ese tipo quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho conmigo…

—Je…- Boomer se acercó a Mac, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un gran y apasionado beso en los labios.

—Te quiero mucho Boomer

—Y yo a ti Mac,…, por cierto, lo que dijiste cuando me viste…

—Si, te lo pensaba pedir, pero pensé que si lo decía las cosas entre nosotros podrían cambiar…

—Tontito,- Lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez en la frente – no cambiará nada entre nosotros, y por cierto, si sigues con esa actitud de niño bonito, enserio te van a hacer algo, eres muy entregado, demasiado fácil.

—Si, lo sé, y tú eres demasiado duro, sabias? – decía el moreno sonrojado

—jeje, hablando de duro…

—Enserio tu... ahora?...

—No es mi culpa, tú eres el que no trae pantalones, además tu también estás duro no? se nota muy bien… - reia un poco boomer mientras veia el cuerpo desnudo de Mac.

—Ah! – Se tapó para que ya no lo viera – Pero, mi pantalón se rompió, ese tipo lo jaloneó mucho.

—Mmmm… no te preocupes, se me ocurrió algo…

—Que cosa?

…

—Ves? Si te pones, mi camisa amarrada a la cintura, ya no se te verá nada

—Pero, me siento raro

—Ahora súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré cargando jejejeje

—En serio? Hasta el hotel?, pero está muy lejos no?

—Lo que sea por mi niño… el niño que ha robado mi corazón...

SE SUBIÓ A SU ESPALDA

—Gracias, - le dio un beso en la mejilla- pero eso si te digo…

—Qué cosa? – Boomer comenzaba a caminar…

—No te regresaré ese corazón… ahora es mío, además tú también robaste el mío…

—Ja, entonces recuerda: "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón"

—Claro… lo que digas jeje.

EN EL HOTEL (esa misma noche)…

—Bueno, creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo juntos ¿verdad? – dijo Boomer con una mirada seductora…

—Claro, me voy pasado mañana – dijo Mac con tono triste.

—No te pongas así, ya te dije que todo estará bien, mientras los dos nos amemos, ahora disfrutemos este momento juntos… jujuju

—En que piensas pícaro? – decía Mac con cara de que sabía lo que venia...

—Mejor pregúntame, en que NO pienso! –sonreia picaramente el rubio.

—Jajaja, pues que esperamos para empezar?

—Pues quítate la ropa, voy por unos juguetitos x)!

—QUE?

—Nada, tu solo espera… con los ojos cerrados… aquí

—Bueno, pero no tardes mucho – Mac se quitó la ropa y se acostó en medio de la cama, luego cerró los ojos.

—No vayas a abrir los ojos – Decía Boomer asomándose por la puerta para que Mac no fuera a ver.

—Los tengo cerrados .

BOOMER SE ACERCÓ LENTAMENTE A LA CAMA SOSTENIENDO ALGO SOBRE SUS MANOS, Y LLEGÓ AL PIE DE LA CAMA...

—Abre las piernas y levántalas pequeño Mac.

—Ehh... si, como digas .

—Bien, ahora ponlas sobre mis hombros para que no te canses. – Mientras Mac hacia esto Boomer comenzó a colocar algo de lubricante en sus manos.

—Así esta bien Boomer? – Decia Mac algo apenado por su "nueva" experiencia (leer cap. 3).

—Si, esta muuy bien – Decía Boomer mientras apreciaba cada rincón del suave y delicado trasero de Mac. – Muy bien, prepárate, allá voy – Lentamente acercó su mano hacia el orificio de Mac, para comenzar a penetrar con sus dedos esa delicada zona.

—Ah! o - Mac soltó un gemido – No, no hagas eso, se siente raro... esta bien, continua... xD

—Ves?, sabia que te acostumbrarías y te gustaria, muy bien, ahora dejame usar mi OTRO dedo ^_^ jo jo jo jo.

—Ah... esperaaaa!TTOTT – Para antes de que terminara Boomer ya habia introducido su miembro en Mac, quién soltó otro gran gemido de nuevo.

BOOMER BAJÓ LAS PIERNAS DE MAC DE SUS HOMBROS PARA LEVANTAR A ESTE Y SENTARLO SOBRE ÉL PARA ENSEGUIDA COMENZAR A DAR UNOS MOVIMIENTOS DE CADERA LOS CUALES NO LE DESAGRADARON AL CASTAÑO.

—Eres tan suave por dentro Mac.

—Gracias, tu tienes una piel muy suave.- Decía el chico mientras subía y bajaba sobre el rubio.

—También está muy tibio aquí adentro.

—Ah, ah, no soporto más... Boomer, me vengo...-decía mientras se sujetaba más fuerte del cuello del rubio.

—Espera.- dejó de hacer los movimientos para acomodarse y dejar su trasero a merced de Mac. – Por esta vez me gustaría que tu te vinieras dentro de mí, por que siempre soy yo en tí.

—Ehh...?... está bien.- Mac tomó las caderas de Boomer quién ya se encontraba agachado y en posición.

—Ah!, Mac... es tan... se siente genial... vamos, continúa.

—Ahh, sí, ya... voy a... ve-nir-me... AAAAHH...!- Mac se sostuvo fuerte de las caderas del rubio mientras eyaculaba en él.

—Ah... eres genial, de haber sabido que eras así te hubiera dejado penetrarme desde antes, pero ya que, ahora es mi turno, date la vuelta.- Al igual que Boomer Mac se dio la vuelta y se agachó abriendo las piernas para darle una mejor entrada a Boomer, luego este comenzó a penetrarlo, mientras a Boomer todavía le caia un poco de semen de Mac por la pierna.

—Ahh, si, si... sigue Boomer... -/- -Decía Mac mientras era manejado por Boomer con movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

ESTUVIERON ASÍ UN MOMENTO Y LUEGO...

—Mac... Ah, ya, me... vengo... AHH...!

—AH! – Mac gimió por tercera vez gracias a Boomer y el placer que le había proporcionado. – Se siente tan tibio dentro... es genial...

—Ah, si...- Boomer se sacó su miembro de Mac y luego vio como el semen salía del chico luego sin que Mac lo viera él hizo una de sus famosas miradas pícaras, tomó un poco de semen con sus dedos y volvió a introducirlos en Mac...

LUEGO DE UN RATO, AMBOS QUEDARON CANSADOS DE TANTA ACCIÓN.

—Eso es todo Mac- Decía Boomer mientras acomodaba a Mac en su estomago para acariciarle el cabello.

—Si, es todo... pero ¿sabes?, me duele de nuevo el trasero.

—Jajaja, sabia que no debía poner ese juguetito en modo "Earthquake" (Terremoto)

—Pero aún así me gustó, gracias por hacer de esta la mejor noche de todas.- Se acercó a su cara y le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios.- Te amo.

—Y yo a tí, - Le contestó con otro beso en los labios.

LOS DOS SE QUEDARON PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDOS MIENTRAS SE ABRAZABAN (Mac dormido sobre Boomer en su pecho).

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...:

—AH!, Boomer, ya es medio día, llegaré tarde a abordar el avi... Boomer?, dónde estas?- miraba Mac por toda la habitación pero no había señal de Boomer.

Mientras Mac se ponía la ropa alcanzó a ver una nota pegada en le cristal del espejo de la habitación...

"Hola Mac, buenos días mi bandido, tuve que salir

temprano por unos problemas en el banco con la cuenta

del Hinata Inn, siento mucho el no poder acompañarte,

pero para que veas que no me olvidé de ti, mandé llamar a

un taxista para cuando despiertes te lleve al aeropuerto y te

ayude con tus maletas, en estos momentos debe estar

esperando afuera del Hinata Inn.

Posdata: Espero que te vaya muy bien de regreso, a EU,

Recuerda que estés en donde estés yo siempre estaré

A tu lado, no importa lo que pase siempre contarás conmigo.

Besos, Boomer, el chico al que le robaste el corazón."

—Bakaaaaa!...- Mac comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía la nota sobre su pecho.- esperaba despedirme de tí directamente y tú sólo me dejas una estúpida nota! -

Mac se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, tomó su mochila y su maleta y se dirigió a la entrada para encontrarse con el taxista.

—Auch... como pesa la maleta, ojalá Boomer estuviera aquí, él me ayudaría a llevarla.- decía el niño mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una mirada muy triste.

—No se preocupe, yo le ayudaré.- dijo el taxista.

—Gracias, tenga cuidado, está un poco pesada.

Mac subió al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto... no podía dejar de pensar en Boomer, y en el como lo había dejado solo en el último momento.

Rumbo a aeropuerto Mac miraba por la ventana del taxi hacia el cielo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Boomer, sus aventuras, lo de la alberca, todo, y al recordar esto las lágrimas no tardaron en correr de nuevo por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hemos llegado señor- decía el taxista muy formalmente.

—Ooh!, gracias – limpió rápidamente las poco notables lagrimas de sus mejillas para que no lo vieran llorando.

—Qué pasa señor?, Está triste por dejar Japón?, dejó a alguna chica linda?

—Pues... no exactamente...

—Bueno, como sea, creo que es mejor que vayamos a la puerta de abordaje rápidamente; no queremos que pierda su vuelo ¿o si? – decía el taxista con una sonrisa.

—Claro..., no queremos...

—Bueno –sacó la maleta del auto- le ayudaré con su maleta.-dijo el taxista.

—Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, creo que puedo llevarla yo solo.

—No se preocupe, el señor Boomer me contrató para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta de abordaje, pero Mac se detuvo antes de subir...

—Boomer...-susurró Mac.

—Pasa algo señor?, su maleta esta siendo llevada al avión, espero tenga un buen viaje, hay algo mas que se le ofrezca?

—Muchas gracias, todo esta bien, salúdeme a Boomer y dígale, que lo extrañaré mucho...

—Con mucho gusto Señor Mac, que tenga un buen viaje. –se despedía el chofer.

—Gracias, adiós.

Mac Tomó su mochila de mano, y fue a abordar el avión. Pronto una aeromoza le mostró su asiento, era junto a una ventanilla.

Las turbinas del avión se encendieron, y pronto despegaría de nuevo hacia EU.

Pero Mac no podía dejar de pensar en Boomer, ese chico del que había quedado enamorado a lo largo de sus pequeñas aventuras juntos. Mac se ruborizaba con sólo recordar aquellas aventuras, lo cual le agradaba, pero... también lo ponían triste, por recordar, esa forma en la que Boomer se "despidió" de él.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – decía el niño mientras veía por la ventana del avión, el cual acababa de despegar hacia unos minutos.

Luego mientras el avión pasaba sobrevolaba la Torre de Tokio, Mac se le quedó viendo, recordando aquél ángel que Bloo...HEY! –Reaccionó Mac-...

—BLOOOO! O_O dónde está Bloo!

Mac abrió su mochila para ver si no estaba escondido por ahí, luego se paró sobre el asiento y buscó con la mirada por todo el avión, luego recordó... -*estuve toda la noche en el Hinata Inn con Boomer... y dejé a Bloo en casa de mis padres japoneses...o_o!-...

Mac entró en un profundo pánico... había dejado a su mejor amigo en Japón, un lugar donde fácil lo podían confundir con un tamagochi, un Pokemon, o un dulce viviente!, podría hasta ser vendido por Internet!

Rápidamente Mac tomó su celular y llamó a la casa de la familia japonesa con la que se había hospedado, luego se tranquilizó más al escuchar a la señora decir que habían mandado a Bloo en un vuelo 2 horas antes de el de él, por que no lo vieron a Mac llegar a casa.

-Uff... que alivio – Mac abrió su mochila, sacó un manga que había comprado y luego se quedó dormido.

-Señor... –se escuchaba una voz pero muy baja...- señor...

-Mhn? – abría los ojos Mac poco a poco, y luego vió que quién le hablaba era una de las aeromozas del avión.

-En 5 minutos estaremos en E.U. por favor tome sus cosas y no olvide nada en el avión.

-Claro, muchas gracias. –Mac tomó sus cosas como le dijo la aeromoza y despues de los 5 minutos, bajó por fin del avión.

TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO EN JAPÓN PASABA POR SU CABEZA TAN RAPIDO, NO PODIA CREER QUE YA NO VOLVERÍA A VER A BOOMER... QUE TODO HABÍA TERMINADO ENTRE ELLOS.

Luego de bajar del avión, Mac tomó un taxi hacia su casa, pero decidió desviarse hacia la Mansión Foster, para asegurarse de que Bloo ya estaba en E.U. seguro, y para disculparse por dejarlo así.

Estaba ya en la Mansión y cuando vio a Bloo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, platicaron un poco de lo sucedido, y Bloo lo perdonó rápidamente, él le contó que tampoco la había pasado tan mal, había conocido a una tal Mokona, con la que se divirtió mucho.

-Por cierto Mac, ya viste el nuevo edificio que construyeron en el terreno que estaba vacío a un lado de la Mansión? Es algo japonés como las cosas que vimos allá en Japón – le dijo Bloo como un simple comentario

MAC SE QUEDÓ HELADO.

De un segundo a otro Mac estaba saliendo de la Mansión como una bala para ir a ver el otro edificio. Llegó y se puso frente a el edificio. Subió la mirada para leer el nombre del lugar, pero antes de que sus ojos llegaran al anuncio, se distrajeron viendo como se abría la puerta principal de par en par.

-No... no es posible... – Mac miraba la puerta, su voz se entrecortaba y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Vamos... no creerías que te ibas a deshacer de mí así de fácil verdad mi pequeño bandido?

ERA BOOMER! BOOMER ESTABA PARADO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE ÉL! EN LO QUE PARECIA SER UNA REPLICA CASI EXACTA DEL HINATA INN DE JAPÓN.

Mac no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Boomer, abrazandolo y plantandole un profundo beso, al cuál el rubio contestó con mucho gusto abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Co..cómo es que tu...?- decía Mac más confundido que nunca.

-Jeje, si, ya se lo que quieres decir,... verás...- decía Boomer mientras lo abrazaba por las caderas.

En los minutos siguientes, Boomer le contó a Mac que cuando estaban en Japón después de que lo hicieron, y Mac se durmió, el salió corriendo de la casa, dejando la nota, para tomar un Jet súper velóz que lo llevaría hasta E.U. en tiempo record. Luego le comentó como en el camino empezó a mover sus conexiones para ampliar la cadena de Hinatas Inn en el mundo, comenzando por E.U.

Mac no podía estar más emocionado, de nuevo besaba y besaba al rubio.

-Jejeje, por cierto, me tomé la libertad de hablar con tus padres, y...

-Con mis padres? Que pasó?...-preguntó preocupado.

-Y... dicen que tienes toda su aprobación para mudarte conmigo cuando quieras. – decía Boomer con una hermosa sonrisa.

-WAAHHH! Es enserio?, waaaaah! Genial *lo abrazó y besó más* - eres el mejor novio del mundo!

-Tu también, eres el mejor mi lindo bandido – le decía mientras ponía su frente contra la de Mac y lo veia directamente a los ojos, Mac jamás habia visto una mirada tan dulce y feliz viniendo de Boomer.

-Bueno, solo falta ir por mis cosas a casa, para mudarme inmediatamente.

-Ah si... sobre eso, yo las traje en el momento que aprovaron que vinieras xD supuse que no te importaría. Jeje.

-Aw , te lo digo, eres el mejor en todo!

-Todo?, eso me da una idea...

-Qué idea?

-Que te parece si ...*acercó la cintura de Mac a la suya para que sus miembros se tocaran sobre los pantalones* inauguramos la cama de nuestra habitación? – Luego Boomer metió levemente un dedo al pantalón de Mac.

-Sabía que dirias algo así...

-Yo sé que sabías.

AMBOS RIERON MIENTRAS ENTRABAN AL HINATA INN, SUBIERON LAS ESCALERAS HACIA SU HABITACIÓN, Y SE SENTARON A LA ORILLA DE LA CAMA.

-Te amo Mac, con toda mi alma – Le dijo Boomer mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Y yo a tí Boomer – decía el moreno mientras ponía su mano sobre el cierre del pantalón de Boomer y lo abría.

-Vaya, es nuevo que tu hagas el primer movimiento niño.

-Ahora estás en mi territorio amor, así que prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida~ 3

FIN

NdA: Este Fic por fin está terminado... verán, este capitulo lo comenzé a escribir el día miércoles, 07 de febrero de 2007, según las propiedades del archivo xD, y hoy es viernes 21 de Enero de 2011... saquen sus cuentas. XD

Pero bueno espero les haya gustado y no me odien por la demora de 4 años...^^U

Prometo que si hago más fics, seré mas constante xD o serán One-shots.


End file.
